


Sensacional De Pocionistas

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating Harry, Cheating Snape, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry y Severus están estancados en una rutina luego de años de estar juntos ¿Podrán salvar su matrimonio? ¿Podrán resolver sus diferencias? Leamos juntos esta triste historia...**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando tenía 12 o 13 años, no recuerdo bien, encontré esta pequeña “novela gráfica” que decía de título “Sensacional de Chambeadoras”. No mentiré y diré que no sentía curiosidad por la portada que mostraba a una mujer de aspecto exageradamente sinuoso y un tipo bastante chaka haciéndole ojos y caras libidinosas.
> 
> Aunque el contenido decía “18 años” y los dibujos eran bastante gráficos, jamás de los jamases se vio un pene o vagina en ellos. Y no eran las únicas “novelas” que había, uno solo tenía que elegir y había de todo. De ahí salió el libro vaquero, el policíaco, el sensacional de luchas, y etc., Etc., Etc.
> 
> En fin, el asunto es que más que los gráficos, me intereso la historia por que sonaba a las clásicas telenovelas. Era de un matrimonio que se tenían una ferretería entre ambos y su matrimonio había llegado a tal grado que se peleaban por todo y llegaron a tener que separarlos sus propios clientes.
> 
> Ambos se fueron de su casa a quien sabe dónde y resultó que ambos tenían un amante por su lado, encontrándose los dos en el mismo hotel. No les diré toda la trama, pero como telenovela de las 9, finalmente se reconcilian y todos felices.
> 
> De ahí, me fijé que varias de esas novelillas, cuando las leías bien, algunas tenían intentos de trama y empecé a leer algunas (sobre todo las policíacas) intentando ver a la gente detrás de ellas. Pensé que era interesante que hubiera de repente estas tramas ocultas entre tantas chichis dibujadas.
> 
> Entonces, luego leí varios artículos donde consideran a varias de estas novelillas un ejemplo de las novelas Pulp Fiction de México y de hecho, tenía razón el artículo, ya que algunas revistas como “La serpiente desplumada” o “El Pantera” terminaron siendo consideradas “De culto” y de algunas de estas revistas baratas, también salieron telenovelas y películas como “Teresa” y “María Isabel”.
> 
> Por eso, decidí recrear esa primera novelilla Pulp Fiction mexicana que leí, ya que a pesar de los años, jamás se me borro la trama de la cabeza.
> 
> Evidentemente no va a tener tanto sexo gratuito como esa novelilla, aunque sé que les gusta harto el lemon (¡golosas!) pero si quiero reflejar esa trama que me pareció hartamente telenovelera.
> 
> Va a ser un fic cortito, entre 3 y 4 capítulos a lo mucho y es un ejercicio de détox, ya que en mi cabeza está perfectamente terminado el fic “La Voz de Scheherezade”, pero estoy detallando cosas y mi cerebro se niega a cooperar, así que escribiré esto con la intención de que tengan algo ligerito de leer y que mi cerebro se destrabe.
> 
> Saludos y que disfruten.
> 
> Pd: dejare por aquí la definición de Wikipedia de literatura Pulp Fiction por si nunca habían escuchado hablar de ella.
> 
> _Pulp es un término que hace referencia a un formato de encuadernación en rústica, barato y de consumo popular, de revistas especializadas en narraciones e historietas de diferentes géneros de la literatura de ficción. Las publicaciones contenían argumentos simples con grabados e impresiones artísticas que ilustraban la narración, de manera similar a un cómic o una historieta._
> 
> _Dichas publicaciones aparecen durante el primer tercio del siglo XX y continúa su impresión hasta finales de la década de 1950. Fueron descendientes directas de las dime novels y los penny dreadfuls, que contaban las hazañas de soldados y bandoleros, en un formato de revista barata destinada al consumo popular: se vendían a 10¢ (one dime,) y a un centavo (penny) respectivamente._
> 
> _Diferentes publicaciones incluían en sus argumentos distintos géneros de la ficción como la ciencia ficción, la ficción de horror, suspense, acción, romance y fantasía en los que intervenían elementos de carácter lascivo como la violencia y el erotismo, concentrándose en las variantes de la ficción de explotación. Las publicaciones comenzaron a distinguirse del comic book tradicional debido a su formato de publicación extenso y a la intervención de elementos de la ficción de explotación en el argumento de la publicación._

Severus Snape odiaba a Harry Potter. Esto, años atrás no significaría gran cosa, ya que desde que el niño entro a Hogwarts, su rivalidad se volvió legendaria. Snape odiaba a cualquier Potter. Incluso a Lily, aunque eso era complicado por múltiples razones, ya que Lily había sido la mejor amiga de Severus, hasta que pelearon feamente y él paso a ser un “Slytherin más” para ella, se casó con Potter y engendro a otro Potter. Dicho mini-Potter fue el causante de que Lily muriera, según la mente de Severus.

En realidad, Severus Snape no pensaba esto desde hace años, y había llegado a un acuerdo con el Severus de su pasado y el Severus que era ahora. No odiaba a Harry Potter, ni a James Potter o Lily Potter antes Evans.

Lo que sucedía era que odiaba en lo que Potter, Harry Potter, se había convertido, en lo que Potter lo había convertido: su esposo.

Luego de la guerra, donde milagrosamente todo el bando de la luz logro sobrevivir, aunque algunos con más heridas que otros, Snape y Potter habían, digamos, enterrado el hacha de guerra luego de una borrachera épica donde ambos salieron con moretones en todo el cuerpo y los ojos como pandas.

Después de esa borrachera, Potter empezó a buscar activamente a Snape y constantemente lo molestaba en Hogwarts. Cuando Snape renunció por fin a ser maestro, Potter siguió sus visitas hasta Spinner’s End. Y pronto, el chico se paseaba ahí como si fuera su propia casa.

Severus le gruñía, insultaba y amenazaba con terminar el trabajo del señor oscuro, pero nada amedrentaba a Potter sobre convertirse en algo permanente en la vida del pocionista. Snape suspiro cuando aceptó que Potter no se iría y empezaron a convivir mejor.

Fueron pequeñas cosas al principio, las que indicaron que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. Potter empezó a avisar cuando iría a visitar al pocionista, llevaba comida, o dulces. Pequeños presentes hicieron su aparición y cuando menos lo espero, ambos estaban saliendo a cenar juntos, o ver una película.

Pequeños toques y señales privadas hicieron su arribo a su extraña relación de amistad, y un día, mientras ambos veían una película en su sillón de Spinner’s End, había una tensión en el aire, como una electricidad estática, esperando el momento de explotar.

Harry estaba muy pegado a Severus y este, inconscientemente, había pasado su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, de forma que estaba “abrazándolo” contra su costado. Cualquiera que los viera, podría pensar que eran una pareja… o quizás lo eran, ya que lo siguiente que supo Harry fue que Severus volteó hacía él y lo atrajo hacía un beso para recordar.

No como el de Cho, que se sentía “húmedo”, o los de Ginny, que siempre parecían “incorrectos”. No, el beso de Severus Snape era de esos que te hacen gemir, jadear y enroscaba tus dedos hasta el límite. Harry estaba volando alto sin necesidad de su saeta de fuego y estaba seguro de que gimió cuando Severus terminó el beso.

—Espero que sepas en lo que te acabas de meter, Potter—Dijo Severus, con aquella voz que podía derretir un iceberg. Harry sonrió y ahora él fue quien inició el beso.

Luego de un tiempo saliendo así, coincidió que Severus decidió poner una tienda de pociones y en una de esas ocasiones en que Harry intentó ayudarle, Harry rompió algo y Severus y él discutieron largamente. De alguna forma, la pelea derivo en que Harry estaba sobre una mesa, cuyos frascos fueron lanzados sin miramientos hacia los lados y al piso.

Harry le gritó algo al pocionista, mientras este atrapo los brazos de Harry con sus manos y luego… luego Harry encontró que su ropa era quitada, o mejor dicho arrancada, de su cuerpo y cuando menos lo esperaba, estaba siendo empalado con fiereza por Severus, arrancándole maldiciones y juramentos a todos los magos de sus labios. Severus estaba siendo un animal enloquecido, reclamándole como suyo, en su tienda, justo sobre su mesa de trabajo y si no fuera porque cuando Severus alcanzó el clímax, las cosas se tranquilizaron, jamás habrían abierto ese día.

Harry y Severus estaban exhaustos pero satisfechos de que su primer acoplamiento fuera en medio de una pelea. Los ánimos exaltados habían llevado las emociones al límite, y estaban seguros de que tenían química sexual. Después de ese suceso, todo fue como dicen los muggles “coser y cantar”. Ambos se habían casado y atendían a partes iguales la tienda de pociones. Harry en el mostrador y ayudando en el almacén, y Severus en el laboratorio y haciendo bastante experimentación.

Pero bien dicen que nada es eterno y esa era la razón detrás del enojo/odio de Severus Snape. Estaba aburrido de su matrimonio. Tenía cerca de dos meses que no tenía sexo con su esposo y ambos tenían esta rutina que les estaba robando el alma.

Se despertaban, y mientras él se duchaba, Harry preparaba el desayuno. Luego de que Severus saliera de la ducha, Harry tomaba el baño mientras Severus desayunaba. Severus se adelantaba a la tienda y empezaba los preparativos en lo que Harry desayunaba y terminaba de prepararse. Ya en la tienda, cada uno permanecía en sus posiciones hasta la hora del almuerzo y solían pedir a domicilio, así que comían su almuerzo y regresaban al trabajo. Cerraban la tienda a las 6 y regresaban a su hogar. También tenían al menos 10 altercados al día por sus diferentes personalidades, y se contentaban al final del día.

Esta era su rutina con pequeñas variaciones. A veces Harry decía que quería dar una vuelta por el mundo muggle y a veces, era él quién decidía hacer eso mismo. Severus no se hacía ilusiones de que este matrimonio fuera a durar. Ya había durado bastante. Harry tenía 30 años y el 50. Se habían casado poco después del cumpleaños 20 de Harry. 10 años era bastante tiempo.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que Harry dijo que quería dar una vuelta por el mundo muggle y Severus le aseguro que iba a irse directo a casa. Harry se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para Severus y le dio una sonrisa algo triste. Por eso Severus lo odiaba, por hacerle sentir miserable por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Severus le dijo a Harry que él cerraría la tienda hoy y Harry se fue al mundo muggle. Lo que no sabía, es que Severus aprovechaba sus vueltas al mundo muggle, para hacer exactamente lo mismo pero con una variación. Severus Snape hablo por su celular a alguien y lo cito en el lugar de siempre.

Media hora después, Severus tenía su miembro erecto enterrándose en el cuerpo de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul profundo, un hombre que le despertaba la lujuria como nunca antes. El joven de 25 años se llamaba Marcus Wilson, y era un universitario que estaba estudiando Arqueología. Severus lo conoció en un pub hace tres meses y los últimos dos meses los habían pasado en el nirvana del placer carnal.

Marcus le despertaba a Severus una irracional ansiedad y hambre de carne. Su lujuria no era saciada con besos y sexo dulce sino con esta ansia animal, con enterrarse frenéticamente en la carne joven y dispuesta de Marcus quién le gustaba rudo, pasional. Podría describirse como clavarlo contra el colchón hasta que quedara el hueco de Marcus en el.

Severus se sentía mal por Harry, pero hace años que no se sentía tan vivo y su clímax lo alcanzó cuando Marcus se mordió el brazo en un intento de contener el grito que quería cuando alcanzó su propio clímax. Si, Marcus hacía sentir bien a Severus.

En otro lugar, Harry estaba bastante feliz. El miembro de Menelik estaba haciendo maravillas cuando rozaba su próstata. Harry estaba ahora mismo en un motel, brincando alegremente sobre las caderas de Menelik. Menelik era un vendedor de libros y tenía su tienda a unas cuadras del callejón Diagon. No es que Menelik pudiera saber algo sobre eso, dado que era un muggle.

Menelik y él se conocieron hace unos meses cuando Harry estaba en una de sus excursiones por el mundo muggle y se sintió atraído por esta librería de aspecto alegre. Lo que vio fue a un hermoso hombre de chocolate que le recordaba fuertemente a Kingsley, por quién siempre sintió curiosidad sobre cómo se vería debajo de sus túnicas de auror.

A excepción de Kingsley, Menelik no era calvo, pero sí que era atractivo. Vestía con trajes a medida que él mismo hacía, cabello ensortijado, ojos café chocolate y una sonrisa franca y sencilla, además de tener historias de cada libro en su negocio, Menelik también tenía 47 años. Harry cayó rápidamente y se encontró visitando al hombre con cierta regularidad durante un mes, pero hace dos meses, Menelik lo beso y lo último que Harry supo, es que ambos se fueron a la trastienda donde el hombre puso su enorme miembro dentro de él y lo clavo contra el sillón, varias veces, hasta que quedo saciado.

Después de ese día, Harry y él se habían estado encontrando en este motel. Ocupando cada momento que pudieran para amarse. Harry se sentía mal por Severus pero no era ajeno a que estaban en problemas con respecto a su matrimonio. Sencillamente, la llama se había apagado y él estaba pensando en pedirle el divorcio. Incluso había hablado con Draco Malfoy para que fuera su representante y sorprendentemente, Malfoy le dijo que lo pensará bien.

Harry lo pensó, pero llegó a la misma conclusión. Su matrimonio había llegado al límite. Así que Draco le dijo que podía hacer el papeleo pero que planteara la situación a Severus antes de que procedieran. Harry prometió hacerlo y pensaba hacerlo esta noche pero primero, quería ver a Menelik para darse fuerzas antes de enfrentar a su marido.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, se besaron con ternura y un toque de pasión. Ambos sabían que si desataban verdadera pasión volverían a hacer el amor y Menelik tenía que ir al día siguiente a conseguir un lote de libros en Francia, cerca de su ciudad natal.

Harry y su amante empezaron a vestirse ya que ambos tenían cosas que hacer. Algunas más difíciles que otras.

Al mismo tiempo, Severus y su amante también se vestían, ya que Marcus tenía que irse a su residencia estudiantil y Severus tenía que llegar a casa antes que Harry y Harry solía tardarse 3 horas, minutos más, minutos menos y ya había consumido poco más de 2 horas con Marcus.

Ambos se besaron antes de salir de la habitación, controlando perfectamente la lujuria que ambos sentían, ya que su tiempo juntos se había acabado y los dos lo sabían. Marcus creía que Severus era soltero y tenía algún tipo de negocio farmacéutico, así que no cuestionaba al hombre sobre la razón de su apuro, y pensaba que Severus simplemente era algo reservado y que en algunos meses más, sería invitado a pasar la noche en su casa.

Ambos hombres iban agarrados de la mano y Severus aprovecho que el elevador estaba tardando en subir para robar otro beso de Marcus. Estaban enfrascados en su lucha de lenguas cuando otra pareja llegó al elevador. Viendo que aún le faltaban 5 pisos al elevador para que subiera, Harry robó otro beso de Menelik, así que cuando el elevador llegó y sonó la campanita, ambas parejas se enfrentaron una a la otra.

—¡Severus! —.

—¡Harry! —.

—¿Se conocen? —Fue la pregunta al unísono que sonó de Marcus y Menelik.

Aunque Severus siempre era el listo, esta vez Harry fue más rápido de pensamiento—Es mi vecino, nos conocemos desde hace casi dos décadas—.

—Ah, mucho gusto señor…—.

—Snape, Severus Snape—.

—Bien, mucho gusto señor Snape, me llamó Menelik Delacroix—Menelik le tendió una mano a Severus, quién la estrecho algo mecánicamente.

—Hola, ¿entonces conoces a Severus desde que eras niño? Que grosero soy, me llamo Marcus, Marcus Wilson—Dijo Marcus extendiendo su mano y Harry la estrecho.

—Harry Potter y si, conozco a Severus desde niño, podría decirse que fue mi maestro de química, ya que me dio tutorías cuando era joven—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa. Severus la interpreto correctamente, el amante de su esposo era un muggle, al igual que su propio amante.

Como fuera, las dos parejas subieron al elevador, gracias a que Marcus había tenido la precaución de poner su pie en las puertas para evitar que se cerrara. El silencio era bastante incomodo entre ambos, pero los muggles pensaron que debía ser incomodo que te viera tu “tutor/alumno” saliendo de un motel.

Ambas parejas se despidieron en la salida del motel y, Harry y Severus, buscaron donde poder Aparecerse para llegar a casa.

No hablaron cuando aterrizaron en su sala de estar, Severus fue hasta un mueble y saco dos vasos de vidrio y sirvió una generosa cantidad de whiskey de fuego en ambos. Le tendió uno a su esposo y se sentó.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar—.

—Lo sé, he querido hablar de algo contigo desde hace días—.

—Supongo que no necesito decirte quién es Marcus—.

—No, ni tampoco tengo que explicarte quién es Menelik—Severus negó con la cabeza y sorbió un gran trago de whiskey.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos.

—Harry, no estoy enojado. No podría, aunque quisiera, reclamarte por tener un amante ¿Con que cara podría? —.

—¿Lo amas? —Harry recibió por respuesta un seco cabeceo—Yo también amo a Menelik y no creo que debamos seguir viviendo una mentira. Merecemos más, ambos. Severus, quiero el divorcio—.

—Es justo ¿Tienes en mente a alguien para hacerlo? —.

Harry asintió—Creo que Draco sería un buen abogado en este caso—Severus asintió y sabía dentro de sí, que Harry seguramente ya había hablado con Draco.

—Me parece una buena decisión—.

Unos minutos más de silencio siguieron a la declaración y Harry, con algo más de confianza, sentía que debía decir lo siguiente.

—Severus, si de algo sirve… no estoy molesto con nuestro matrimonio. Fue bueno mientras duro. Yo en verdad me case enamorado de ti, muy enamorado, pero conforme pasaron los años—Harry hizo un ademán con la mano que Severus interpretó correctamente—Caímos en esta rutina y peleamos mucho, y en verdad hemos perdido química. A veces me he preguntado si nos aferramos uno al otro por que necesitábamos un ancla luego de la guerra—.

Severus tomó otro trago de su vaso—No, no creo que fuéramos un ancla. Era más como que queríamos darnos una oportunidad de probar que podíamos tener lo que todos tenían tan fácil. Una vida normal, una pareja normal y quizás ese fue el error—Severus suspiro—Teníamos química Harry, pero con Marcus… sabes cómo es ¿No? Esa ansia animal, esa explosión…—.

Harry asintió—La siento con Menelik—Harry se rió entre dientes—Y apenas es 5 años menor que tú. Creo que tengo algo por los maduros. ¿Entonces? ¿Amigos? Quisiera que pudiéramos serlo. Has sido un gran apoyo para mi estos años y aunque ya no seamos esposos… me agradas ¿Lo sabes? —.

Severus sonrió tristemente—Creo que eso puede arreglarse—.

Ambos hombres se sumieron entonces en una discusión pacifica sobre sus nuevos arreglos para dormir y Harry se quedó con la habitación de invitados mientras Severus conservaría la habitación principal en lo que el divorcio se ejecutaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Draco había recibido la notificación de Severus y Harry sobre empezar el proceso de divorcio y Draco tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, a pesar de que Potter y él estaban en mejores términos que cuando estudiaban, jamás habían podido enterrar el hacha de guerra y se seguían viendo con cierto desprecio. Por el otro lado, también apreciaba a Potter por brindarle a Severus, su mejor amigo, una estabilidad que nunca le había visto al pocionista, una vida relajada y llena de amor… hasta ahora.

Luego de haberse especializado en un área desconocida hasta ese momento que era la abogacía estilo muggle pero aplicada a la ley mágica, Draco fue de los primeros abogados mágicos bien establecidos dentro del mundo mágico, creando su propio bufete de abogados, donde casi todos eran Slytherins o Ravenclaws.

Los divorcios eran su especialidad luego del de sus padres, Draco había divorciado a sus padres, ya que su padre estaba desahuciado mientras cumplía su pena en Azkaban y quería dejar libre a su madre del yugo del apellido Malfoy, lego todo a su hijo y paso a mejor vida unos meses después de firmado el divorcio.

De ahí en adelante, Draco se convirtió en el mejor abogado de divorcios y ahora sentía todos sus instintos gritándole que no divorciara a esos dos.

No entendía bien por qué, pero algo dentro de sí, le decía que aquellos dos no estaban en realidad listos para tomar un paso así, que ellos aun tenían salvación. Cosa que nunca le pasó con uno solo de sus casos, ni siquiera con el de sus padres porque sabía que su padre estaba protegiéndolos a futuro.

Pero una cosa es lo que Draco creía y otra lo que esos dos tercos querían. Así que lo único que podía hacer Draco era retrasar el proceso de divorcio todo lo que se pudiera y se aferró de dos cosas muy importantes, la casa en donde vivían y su negocio conjunto de pociones.

La casa donde vivían la habían comprado a partes iguales y la tienda tenía dinero de ambos desde que abrió. Legalmente, ambas cosas debían venderse y repartirse a partes iguales, pero primero debían cerrar operaciones en la tienda y eso llevaría varios meses.

Tenían que entregar balances contables y vender todo el stock que tuvieran antes de cierta fecha, que sería cerca de un año, así que Draco hizo uso de todo su conocimiento de lagunas legales y enterró el proceso en un montón de burocracia y jerga contable.

Con suerte, en esos meses, podrían arreglarse y detener el proceso de divorcio. Entonces sus malditos instintos podrían callarse.

* * *

Las primeras semanas luego de esa conversación, fueron incomodas para ambos. Más que nada porque ambos sentían que un enorme peso se había liberado de sus hombros y se sentían culpables por sentirse bien de haberse encontrado en aquel motel.

Ambos acordaron buscar un nuevo motel, uno diferente para cada pareja, de forma que no se volvieran a encontrar y vivir otro incomodo momento. Otra cosa que acordaron fue avisarse cuando fueran a ver a su pareja, para que el otro atendiera la tienda y le diera más tiempo de estar con su amado.

Los clientes de la tienda de pociones notaron el cambio en ambos y pensaron que era extraño. Varios clientes regulares les preguntaron varias veces si se sentían bien o tenían algún problema. Ambos se reían cuando los asaltaban con esas preguntas y respondían lo mismo: que habían llegado a un acuerdo y que no se preocuparan por nada. Algunos clientes se tranquilizaron y otros no tanto.

Sus familiares y amigos no estaban exactamente felices cuando notificaron de su separación. Incluso Ron estaba en contra y eso era bastante raro, tomando en cuenta lo vocal que fue cuando Harry le anuncio que se casaba con Severus. Ron le dijo a Harry que no estaba de acuerdo pero que finalmente era su decisión.

Ginny, su ex-novia, incluso le dijo que no fuera idiota, ya que el murciélago lo hacía feliz y que se dieran una oportunidad más.

Pero Harry y Severus eran tercos como mulas, estaban decididos a separarse y sus allegados tendrían que lidiar con eso.

Molly lloró cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban muy decididos, y es que ella los había visto cuando se casaron, no podía creer que una pareja que se viera así a los ojos, de repente hubiera perdido el amor. Ella estaba segura de que solo necesitaban sentarse y encontrar una forma. Arthur la consoló mucho ese día.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que habían empezado el proceso de divorcio y Harry y Severus se estaban empezando a llevar bastante bien. Su anterior química explosiva había sido reemplazada por un relajado entendimiento y estaban construyendo una amistad bastante solida basada en el entendimiento mutuo y el reconocimiento de las necesidades del otro.

Severus se había encontrado cerrando la tienda a la hora del almuerzo e invitando a Harry a comer al Londres muggle. Durante el almuerzo Harry y él hablaban sobre sus respectivas parejas y se daban consejos. Harry le aconsejo a Severus que fuera un poco más expresivo con respecto a sus sentimientos con Marcus, ya que por lo que le había dicho Severus respecto a él, Marcus era del tipo emocional.

Severus se encontró aconsejado a Harry sobre no cargar a Menelik con sus inseguridades y hablar de ellas en vez de esperar que Menelik averiguara que es lo que quiso decir Harry cuando peleaban.

Esa animosidad que siempre sentían uno por el otro antes de explotar en sexo de reconciliación, había desaparecido y ambos se encontraron que el otro era bastante diferente a como creían que eran. Severus no era gruñón y sarcástico, bueno si lo era, pero no era todo lo que el hombre era en sí. Severus era inteligente, leal, comprensivo y tenía un intelecto agudo y poca tolerancia a los idiotas. Pero por otro lado, era de esos que demostraban su afecto con pequeños detalles y esa fue una de las cosas que Harry había amado al principio.

Harry le hablo a Severus de que esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaba de él. Su negativa a hablar de sus emociones, de decir las dos palabras más temidas y que era algo que tenía que revisar si quería que su relación con Marcus avanzara bien.

Severus se encontró con que Harry no era un idiota sin cerebro, sino que era una persona más de hacer que de pensar. Es decir, Harry podía hacer perfectamente planes a largo plazo y obedecer sus propias pautas pero confiaba en sus instintos cuando sentía que algo debía hacerse. Normalmente le funcionaba bien y era una característica que Severus admiraba y odiaba de Harry.

La característica que en realidad odiaba más de Harry era esa tendencia querer que Severus, cuando eran pareja, adivinara sus estados de ánimo. Severus le advirtió sobre esa característica de su personalidad, diciéndole que Menelik no era responsable de su felicidad o tristeza y que su pareja no era adivino para saber que necesitaba Harry en un momento determinado.

Harry aceptó la crítica, ya que Severus había aceptado la suya.

En general, parecía que podrían ser amigos en el futuro y eso relajo a ambos, ya que a pesar de ya no amarse, románticamente, se seguían teniendo una alta estima.

* * *

Severus y Harry estaban teniendo una de sus conversaciones acerca de sus parejas cuando Severus le revelo a Harry algo importante: estaba pensando en proponérsele a Marcus. Harry le palmeo el hombro cuando le dijo y lo felicito sinceramente. Habían pasado 6 meses desde que inició su divorcio.

Marcus se iba a ir a una visita guiada de parte de la universidad y estaría fuera el fin de semana. Así que ambos habían acordado ponerse a embalar cosas para tener todas sus cosas separadas y listas para cuando tuvieran que desalojar la casa y ponerla en venta.

Cuando regresaron a casa, ambos estaban poniendo todo lo de su ático en cajas de cartón antes de reducirlas de tamaño. Fue así como Harry encontró algo que le trajo malas memorias, pero no tan duro como había esperado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Harry? —Pregunto Severus viendo que Harry fruncía el ceño y había estado callado unos minutos.

—Este… nada—Harry intento ocultarlo pero Severus lo convoco rápidamente. Lo que aterrizo en sus manos fue un disfraz de maid-gato—¿Un disfraz de maid-gato? ¿Para qué habías comprado esto? —.

Harry se sonrojo por completo y susurro apenas a un nivel audible—Nuestro aniversario 10—.

Severus parpadeo e hizo memoria de cómo habían celebrado su décimo aniversario hace unos meses y no lograba recordarlo hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro. No lo habían celebrado. Severus había recibido una invitación a un simposio de pociones en Alemania y le había dicho a Harry que se iba a ir durante una tres días. No había registrado que en esos días iba a suceder su aniversario y pelearon duramente. Severus se había ido enojado, sin saber por qué le afectaba a Harry que se fuera, y Harry jamás le dijo el motivo de su enojo.

—Yo… mira, lo siento, de verdad. Ni siquiera me había acordado de nuestro aniversario. Estaba emocionado porque me habían invitado a este simposio y llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser invitado a uno. Ya sabes, la sombra de mi pasado como mortífago y no recordé que en esos días iba a ser nuestro aniversario—.

Harry le quito el disfraz de las manos—Creo que eso no importa ahora—Le dio una sonrisa triste a Severus y estaba por guardar el disfraz en la caja cuando Severus lo detuvo.

—¿Qué habías planeado? —Harry le dio esa misma sonrisa triste.

—No es nada, es una tontería—.

—Vamos, recuerda que hablamos de esto. Tienes que decir lo que quieres o lo que te molesta. No quiero que tu relación con Menelik tenga los mismos problemas que tuvimos—Severus estaba siendo sincero, si hubiera sabido que tantas cosas le habían molestado a Harry… quien sabe, quizás no estarían divorciándose. No quería que su nueva relación sufriera los mismos problemas.

Harry suspiro, sabiendo que Severus tenía razón—Está bien. Había planeado ponerme este disfraz y jugar un poco contigo. Ya sabes, todo este asunto de roles y hacer el papel de “esposa sumisa”, pensaba servir la cena, “asear” la casa y toda la cosa y luego que me “exigieras” que me montara encima de ti y ya sabes…—Harry se sonrojo—Quería que me tomaras “rudo”—.

—¿Rudo? —Severus estaba perplejo. A veces habían tenido este sexo salvaje de reconciliación, pero jamás fue “rudo”. Nunca le dio nalgadas a Harry, o le dejo marcas de amor, o lo montó sin prepararlo, o alguna cosa así—Harry ¿Te gusta que te dominen? —Harry se sonrojo más profundamente—Nunca me lo dijiste—.

—No pensé que fuera importante—.

—Harry, culpo a tus inmundos parientes muggles por eso. Te enseñaron a no expresar tus deseos. Harry, lo que tú quieres es importante y debes manifestarlo. No digo que obtendrás siempre lo que quieres, pero tu pareja y tú pueden llegar a un acuerdo—.

—Lo sé ahora—Harry sonrió tristemente de nuevo—¿Sabes? Lamentó que no hubiéramos tenido esta charla antes de… ya sabes, Marcus, Menelik. Creo que hubiéramos sobrevivido—.

—Sí, yo también lo lamento—Severus miro el disfraz en las manos de Harry y tuvo una idea—¿Por qué no te lo pones? —Harry parpadeo, perplejo—Solo para ver qué tal te verías. No tengas pena, te he visto bastante desnudo y puedo darte mi opinión sincera si quisieras usar el disfraz con Menelik—.

Harry se sonrojo pero asintió—Vamos a tu habitación—.

Ya en la habitación, Harry fue al baño y Severus esperaba sentado en la cama. En esos meses que habían empezado su tentativa de amistad, Severus descubrió muchas cosas que había hecho mal con Harry y se había prometido no hacerlas con Marcus.

Siempre le preguntaba a Marcus sobre sus cosas y cuando veía alguna actitud extraña en Marcus, le decía que respetaba su silencio, pero que no dudara en contarle que le molestaba para ver si era algo que él podía corregir o si no era nada que lo involucrara, al menos darle su apoyo. Marcus siempre respondía a esas declaraciones con un beso y una garantía de que lo haría.

Finalmente, Harry salió del baño y Severus se quedó con la boca abierta. Harry se veía adorable y a la vez, erótico. La cola de gato y las orejas lo hacían ver adorable y daban ganas de rascarle las orejitas, pero el traje de maid, con su falda corta y las medias blancas… si hubieran celebrado ese aniversario no hubieran llegado a la habitación y lo hubiera tomado sobre la mesa de la cena, arruinando el disfraz en el proceso.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó Harry con algo de temor.

—Te ves hermoso—Harry se sonrojo profundamente y en ese disfraz, solo lo hacía ver aún más adorable—Menelik es un hombre afortunado—Harry parpadeo confundido pero el entendimiento se abrió paso y sonrió.

—¿Crees que algo así le guste? —Harry dio una vuelta, riendo.

—Si no le gusta, entonces deberías conseguirte otro novio—.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a Severus—Gracias Sev—Y deposito un suave beso sobre su frente—Significa mucho viniendo de ti. Bueno, me lo quitare y luego le daré un buen uso. Esto no ira a una caja—.

Harry fue hasta el baño y salió instantes después con su ropa habitual—Buenas noches Sev—Dijo y salió de la habitación de Severus. Severus se sentía… extraño.

Ese beso se sintió… bien, y la sombra de esos labios hormigueaba en su piel. Quizás no era nada, quizás solo era que, finalmente, habían estado casados bastantes años y era natural aun sentir “algo” por quién una vez fue tu todo.

Esa noche, Severus durmió confundido. Y no era el único, Harry también daba vueltas en su cama, pensando en por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de Severus sobre su atuendo. Quizás era porque había comprado el disfraz justamente para él, pero bueno, ahora sería usado con Menelik. No sabía porque la idea no lo entusiasmaba tanto como debería.


	3. Capítulo 3

Severus regresó a casa con la moral muy abajo. Se había citado con Marcus para cenar y proponérsele, incluso había comprado un anillo y toda la cosa cursi. Marcus ya había dicho que sí, pero en eso, había llegado un señor de la edad de Severus, en apariencia, y le dijo a Severus que guardara ese inmundo anillo, arrojándoselo a la cara y diciendo que no permitiría su matrimonio con su hijo. Aparentemente, el señor era el padre de Marcus y lo arrastro fuera del restaurante.

Severus le dijo a Harry que había estado llamando al celular de Marcus y el mismo tipo contesto y le grito que dejara en paz a su hijo. Colgó y Severus entonces fue a la universidad y sus compañeros de residencia, le dijeron que el señor acababa de dar de baja a Marcus y lo había arrastrado a quién sabe dónde. Severus entonces decidió ir a casa y pensar en que hacer a continuación.

Harry entendía el predicamento. Severus podía localizar fácilmente a Marcus con magia e _imperiar_ al padre para que aceptara su matrimonio, pero eso crearía un problema al nivel legal de su mundo, además de que en un punto, el _Imperius_ podía deteriorarse y sería volver a empezar. Si eso no fuera suficiente, si alguien se enteraba del _Imperius_ , Severus pasaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban y _obliviarian_ a Marcus sobre su relación con Severus y eso era un castigo peor.

Ambos estaban bebiendo whiskey en la sala, Severus sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Harry empezaba a idear algo.

—¿Y si yo averiguo donde está Marcus? —Severus levantó una ceja—No, escúchame, Marcus y su padre son muggles ¿Cierto? Entonces puedo usar un glamour en vez de una poción multijugos y puedo inventar una excusa como que soy un estudiante vendiendo chocolates para pagar mis estudios u ofrecerme como sirvienta—.

—¿Usarías un Glamour femenino? —.

—Sí, Marcus conoció a Harry Potter, y podría dejar ir algo que alertaría a su padre, pero disfrazándome de “Harriet”, podría entrar más fácilmente a su casa e incluso sacar a Marcus de ahí. Lo traigo contigo y se casan rápidamente en el mundo muggle. Aunque su padre los encuentre, ya no podría separarlos—.

—Harry, seguimos casados…—.

—Pero nunca nos casamos en el mundo muggle. Ahí técnicamente estaríamos viviendo en concubinato y no tenemos registros de casi nada en el mundo muggle. Incluso nuestra casa está en un pueblo mágico—.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto ¿Pero qué harás con Menelik? —.

—Cierto, no pensé en eso—.

—Mira, acepto tu propuesta porque no puedo pensar en que podría hacer que no incluya usar una imperdonable en su padre y no quiero empezar tan mal mi matrimonio con Marcus, así que me encargare de avisarle a Menelik que estarás fuera unos días—.

—Gracias, en este momento está en Francia, ya que fue a su pueblo por un lote de libros. Te puedo dar su dirección ahí, y le escribes una carta. He intentado hablarle a su celular antes cuando va a su pueblo, pero la señal allá es muy débil—.

—O podría aparecerme y decirle que había estado de vacaciones y me avisaste por celular sin saber que estaba por allá y decidí avisarle en persona—.

—Estará un poco sospechoso pero es el mejor plan que tenemos—.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un plan, ocupemos el resto de la noche para probar tu Glamour—Severus se veía preocupado.

—No te preocupes Sev, recuperaras a Marcus—.

—Lo sé… yo, gracias—Severus se sonrojo. Jamás pensó que su futuro ex-esposo estaría ayudándole a recuperar a su futuro esposo.

—De nada, ahora…—Harry agitó su varita y tomo la figura de una chica, pero solo parecía una versión femenina de Harry—¿Qué opinas? —.

—Aun te ves como tú, pero con busto ¿Quizás los ojos de otro color? Y por el amor de Merlín, búscate otro nombre que no sea Harriet, es un poco obvio—.

Pasaron el resto de la noche perfeccionando el Glamour y Harry terminó con la apariencia de una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos azules, algo rellenita y de busto generoso, pero conservo su altura. Nadie que viera a Harry pensaría en su apariencia normal.

* * *

Harry se Apareció a dos cuadras de donde el hechizo de rastreo le indico que estaba Marcus. Liverpool era una ciudad grande, pero gracias a la magia, tenía las coordenadas exactas y aterrizo en una zona que se veía de altos recursos económicos. El edificio donde estaba Marcus se veía bastante más caro que el resto, así que eso le indico a Harry que Marcus venía de una familia acomodada.

Si la familia Wilson era como todas las familias ricas del mundo, mágico o muggle eso no importaba, entonces era claro porque su padre había prohibido el matrimonio. Un matrimonio homosexual no entraría en los planes de un padre rico que quería que su hijo produjera un heredero. Así que Harry eligió el papel de “sirvienta” para entrar en la casa, produjo una recomendación falsa y una solicitud de trabajo sellada de una compañía que encontró en las páginas amarillas.

Armado con el Glamour y los papeles falsos, toco a la puerta del departamento, que evidentemente era el pent-house y le abrió una señora que era evidentemente el ama de llaves.

—¿Si, que se le ofrece señorita? —.

—Buenas tardes, me acaban de asignar esta casa en la agencia—Dijo Harry con seguridad, dándole los papeles falsos—Mi nombre y recomendaciones están en la segunda hoja—.

El ama de llaves reviso los papeles y pareció creer que todo estaba en orden—Bien, adelante. El cuarto de servicio está por este pasillo a la derecha, espero que haya traído su propio uniforme, señorita Holy—Le dijo la mujer viendo la bolsa de cuero que traía “Holy” al hombro. Holy asintió—Una vez que estés cambiada, puedes empezar con el baño que está a la izquierda por este pasillo y hacer la limpieza de la sala principal—.

Holy asintió y una vez que estuvo a solas en el cuarto de servicio, escaneo con un ligero movimiento de varita las cámaras y descubrió que la habitación de servicio estaba libre de ellas. Con otro movimiento imperceptible de varita, cambio su ropa por el uniforme de servicio en color azul y salió hacia el baño.

Paso la hora escaneando las cámaras y posibles sistemas de seguridad, había varios, pero nada que no pudiera desactivar con su varita. El baño estuvo limpio y prístino en dos pases de varitas e incluso agrego las toallas dobladas al estilo hotel, para beneplácito del ama de llaves, que fue a supervisar su trabajo al terminar la hora.

El ama de llaves estaba complacida con la nueva y la dejo a solas con la sala de estar y los implementos. Holy pasó su otra hora, luego de “confundir” las cámaras, investigando cualquier indicio de Marcus y encontró fotos de él y otro hombre bastante atractivo y que se veía más grande que él. Lo único que noto, es que además de que ambos hombres parecían quererse, no había fotos de Marcus antes de su adolescencia.

Eso le pareció extraño a Harry, pero bien podía ser que las fotos de bebé de Marcus estuvieran en otra parte del pent-house. Como fuera, Marcus si vivía en este lugar y eso era lo importante. Ahora, necesitaba poder acercarse a Marcus sin la presencia de su padre.

El ama de llaves estaba asombrada con la eficiencia de la nueva y le dijo que le daría una excelente recomendación si es que no aceptaba un trabajo de planta en vez del temporal que le había asignado la compañía. Holy se mostró tímida y agradecida, diciendo que lo pensaría. El ama de llaves estaba segura de que sus patrones no dudarían en contratar a esta muchacha tan servicial.

Marcus y su padre llegaron a la hora de la cena y preguntaron sobre la “nueva”. El ama de llaves les dijo que la compañía había enviado a la muchacha luego de su solicitud de ayuda, pero que estaba muy complacida por su eficiencia y quería ver si podían ofrecerle un trabajo fijo. Los dos hombres dijeron que lo pensarían, pero que si ella estaba segura, no veían ningún problema.

Después de la cena, el ama de llaves llevo a Holy al cuarto de servicio y le dijo que podía tomar la segunda cama, hasta que los patrones le asignaran su propia habitación luego de firmar el contrato en unos días. Holy le deseo buenas noches y ambas se durmieron.

“Holy” espero un tiempo prudencial y lanzó un hechizo de sueño en el ama de llaves. Con cuidado y lanzando un hechizo “no me notes” sobre si, salió de la habitación hasta la sala de estar y de ahí empezó a rastrear los cuartos, pero no tardó en llegar hasta la habitación principal.

Un simple hechizo de silencio y un _Alohomora_ , y la puerta se abrió. Harry alias Holy, deseaba nunca haber abierto la puerta.

Marcus estaba atado a la cama, con una mordaza en la boca, mientras estaba vestido con solo una especie de calzón de cuero que solo cubría su pene, pero no su trasero, ya que ese estaba siendo invadido por el miembro de su padre. Pero algo estaba mal, además del incesto. Marcus parecía estarlo… disfrutando. Su cara no era de dolor o resignación sino de placer.

Harry lanzó un sencillo _Legeremens_ y escucho los pensamientos de Marcus. Por un lado, se tranquilizó sabiendo que no estaban cometiendo incesto, y por el otro, estaba ardiendo de rabia. El hombre mayor era el amante de Marcus desde que estaba en la secundaria. Había sido su maestro y estaban juntos desde que él tenía 15.

Mientras era jodido hasta el hartazgo, estaba pensando en cómo se iban a divertir con el dinero que le iba a sacar a Severus luego de la boda. Toda esa puesta en escena del “padre preocupado” era para que Severus accediera a firmar un contrato de boda y un testamento, legándole todo a Marcus. Así, luego de la “luna de miel”, Severus se encontraría con que su café o su té, tendrían un sabor peculiar.

El otro hombre estaba pensando en lo idiota que se veía Severus y en cómo iba a gozar cuando muriera, sabiendo que Marcus estaría de vuelta en su cama, como debería ser siempre, pero bueno, ya se habían gastado toda la fortuna que obtuvieron de los padres de Marcus luego de que ambos tuvieron ese “trágico” accidente en el auto, y del primer esposo de Marcus.

Harry no soporto más y aturdió a ambos. Una vez que se aseguró de que todos en el pent-house estaban dormidos, fue hasta la caja fuerte que supo, luego de ver la mente del amante de Marcus, que estaba detrás de un espejo en esa misma habitación y la abrió. Duplico todos los documentos y redujo los originales, ya haría tiempo de enviar estos documentos a Scotland Yard con una nota.

Lanzó unos cuantos hechizos de impotencia y otras maldiciones a la pareja (como calvicie y ronchas en lugares bastante recónditos) y borró la memoria de ambos sobre cualquier conocimiento sobre Severus Snape y Harry Potter, así como Holy. Luego fue hasta el cuarto del ama de llaves y borró la existencia de Holy de su mente, luego de asegurarse que ella no hubiera oído nada sobre él o Severus, afortunadamente, la mujer era inocente de ese horrible plan.

Harry borro sus huellas y salió de aquel lugar, tenía un paquete que enviar a Scotland Yard. Por desgracia para Marcus, su amante era bastante paranoico y había guardado pruebas de sus delitos, así como de su relación ilícita en esa caja fuerte. Evidencias además, de otros delitos de los que Marcus no tenía idea.

Los duplicados, esos, se los tenía que dar a Severus. Dioses, Harry sabía que esto iba a romperle el corazón.

* * *

Severus se Apareció en unos arbustos, luego de haber pagado un traslador al pueblo que le dijo Harry. Camino hasta la dirección que le había dado, pero el señor bastante mayor que lo atendió, le dijo que ningún Menelik trabajaba ahí.

Severus entonces procedió a describir al hombre y este le dijo que el único hombre que se parecía a la descripción, era Víctor Delacroix. El hombre había trabajado un tiempo con él, pero luego puso su propio negocio y regresaba a su casa con cierta regularidad, ya que su mujer e hijos lo esperaban.

Esa información, decidió Severus, tenía que confirmarse, ya que no quería dar nada por sentado y romper el corazón de Harry sin pruebas.

Camino hasta la dirección que le dio el anciano y con cuidado, luego de lanzarse un hechizo “no me notes” y uno de desilusión, se acercó a la vivienda en las afueras del pueblo. En el patio había dos niños jugando, que tendrían alrededor de 11 el mayor y quizás 8 años el menor de ellos. Una mujer rubia de tez apiñonada estaba limpiando una tela colgada en el patio con la escoba y de la puerta, salió Menelik, mejor dicho Víctor.

Cuando Severus estuvo cerca, se quitó el hechizo de desilusión y saludo—¡Menelik! Que gusto verte—El hombre de color palideció, si podía creerse eso, cuando vio a Severus—¿No vas a presentarme a tu linda esposa? ¿Cómo va a funcionar tu matrimonio cuando le presentes a Harry? Digo, no creo que tu esposa sepa que eres bisexual ¿O sí? —.

Severus estaba casi gritando y la esposa, que aparentemente, entendía suficiente de inglés para saber qué Víctor, alias Menelik, la había estado engañando, empezó a golpearlo y cuando se cansó, agarró a los niños y se metió en la casa, para solo lanzar las pertenecías de su futuro ex-esposo al patio y gritarle en francés que no quería volver a verlo.

Víctor iba a golpear a Severus, pero este fue más rápido y le dio un tremendo derechazo que envió al hombre al suelo. Luego, Severus procedió a patear varias veces al hombre caído, dándole al menos dos patadas en sus partes nobles, antes de estrellar su otro puño en el ojo no morado que le quedaba al hombre.

—¿Por qué? —Tosió el hombre en medio de la hinchazón de su cara.

—Porque Harry me importa. Ahora, nunca lo volverás a ver, y si me entero de que lo has buscado, me encargare de hacerte algo peor que esto, y créeme, la química es maravillosa para matar a alguien, o desaparecer un cuerpo sin dejar rastro ¿Estamos claros? —El hombre golpeado asintió al tiempo que se quejaba quedamente—Bien, hasta luego “Menelik”—.

Severus le dio otra patada en la entrepierna antes de alejarse de la propiedad y cuando estuvo fuera del pueblo, tomó el traslador de regreso a Inglaterra. Severus no quería hacer esto, pero Harry merecía la verdad. Dioses, le iba a romper el corazón.

* * *

Cuando Severus llegó a Casa por flu, se encontró a Harry bebiendo un vaso bastante lleno de whiskey. Ambos se vieron las caras y supieron que ninguno traía buenas noticias.

—Severus ¿Qué sucedió? —.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte ¿Whiskey? —Dijo, mirando el vaso en las manos de Harry.

—Lo necesitaba, y creo que también lo necesitaras—Severus no dijo nada, simplemente se sirvió y se sentó frente a Harry.

—Bien, tengo el alcohol, dime que averiguaste—.

Harry suspiró y procedió a contarle lo que había descubierto. Conforme avanzaba en su relato, Harry vio a Severus tensarse para luego beber lo que quedaba de su vaso como si fuera agua, y servirse una cantidad igual al terminarlo. Bebió ese vaso y luego arrojo el vaso vacío a la chimenea donde se rompió en pedazos que se quemaban en el fuego.

—Severus…—Empezó Harry pero Severus lo paro en seco.

—Debí saberlo. Un hombre joven y simpático no podía fijarse en mí solo por mi personalidad o inteligencia—.

—No Severus, no tiene que ver nada tu apariencia o tu personalidad. Marcus y su amante ya habían desplumado a varios. Todos ellos tenían un negocio y Marcus era un cebo perfecto. No es tu culpa haberte enamorado de alguien que no se lo merecía—.

—Tú tampoco te mereces lo siguiente, Harry, pero debes saberlo—.

—Creo que puedo imaginar que es algo tan horrible como lo que descubrí de Marcus—.

—No tanto, pero es igual de duro en cuanto a la traición—.

Severus se sentó de nuevo, convoco un nuevo vaso y luego de servirse más whiskey, procedió a relatarle las cosas a Harry. Harry no dijo nada cuando Severus finalizó, sino que se bebió el resto del whiskey y salió hacía su patio. Luego de lanzar numerosas protecciones alrededor convoco una enorme piedra de granito sólido y procedió a lanzarle múltiples hechizos ofensivos, incluyendo algunos bastante horribles. La piedra fue convertida en arena cuando Harry terminó con ella.

—Lo siento—Dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos—Lo siento por todo. Nunca debí hacerte sentir que debías resolver mis problemas. Nunca debí buscarme un amante, yo solo… lo siento Severus—.

Severus abrazó a Harry y lo dejo llorar dentro de sus brazos—No, Harry, yo lo siento. No debí buscarme tampoco un amante. Solo me sentía… estancado. Perdóname—.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato más antes de entrar a su casa y cada uno se fue a dormir, sabiendo que sería un ejercicio inútil. Ambos habían buscado amor fuera de su matrimonio y ambos habían caído presa de dos embaucadores. Ahora estaban por separarse y sabían que era culpa de ambos. Ambos se arrepentían de no haber hablado antes, y ambos no sabían cómo reparar el daño que se habían hecho.

* * *

Tanto Harry como Severus estaban en algo parecido a la apatía. Los dos habían probado tener un amante, que resulto en una de las peores decisiones de sus vidas. No solo sus amantes resultaron ser personas nefastas, sino que habían perdido su matrimonio en el proceso.

Harry había caído enamorado de Víctor alias Menelik, porque le decía constantemente lisonjas y palabras de amor. Se había enamorado de este espejismo de un hombre atento y emocionalmente abierto que siempre le decía “te amo” en cada pequeña oportunidad. Debió saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cuando persiguió a Severus todo ese tiempo hasta que lo enamoro, fue porque había conocido a un Severus diferente luego de la guerra, y había comenzado como una amistad, que derivo en algo romántico. Inicialmente solo quería hacerse amigo del hombre, pero se enamoró de sus pequeños detalles silenciosos, y las pocas veces que le dijo “te amo”, Harry sabía que habían sido en serio.

Harry se arrepentía de haber puesto el divorcio sobre la mesa.

Severus se había enamorado de Marcus por que respetaba sus silencios y le proveía estimulo intelectual. Marcus era el tipo de hombre que lo seducía con su vasto conocimiento del mundo y siempre tenía algo interesante que contar. Harry siempre era de intentar sacarle las emociones, que hablaran pero Severus se enconchaba y se negaba a salir de su caparazón como cangrejo ermitaño.

Marcus jamás pedía hablar de sentimientos y era más físico para demostrar su afecto, bastante parecido a Severus, pero eso era un error, Severus lo comprendía ahora.

Harry no intentaba sacarle las emociones porque sí, quería que Severus no las reprimiera, se preocupaba por su estado emocional. Y había llegado tan lejos como leer sus revistas de pociones y hacerle múltiples preguntas. Harry se había visto entusiasmado sinceramente por su tema favorito, aunque nunca sería un erudito, que cuando empezó a ayudarle con la tienda, era excelente explicándole las pociones a los clientes.

Harry fue un gran apoyo para él todo este tiempo, y aunque Severus siempre intento mostrarle sus emociones, no podía hacerlo porque pensaba que se burlaría de él. La verdad es que Severus siempre pensó que Harry podía hacerlo mejor que él. Se sentía poca cosa para el niño dorado de Gryffindor, el Salvador, pero al final del día, solo era Harry y Severus nunca quiso verlo porque sería admitir que en realidad, Harry lo había elegido a él. Que Harry en verdad solo era un hombre joven que se había enamorado de todo su espinoso ser.

Era el mes 9 desde que iniciaron su proceso de divorcio y ya no quedaba gran cosa por meter en cajas. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar, guardando cosas en sus cajas cuando Harry paró de embalar.

—¿¡No piensas hacer nada!? —Le gritó Harry a Severus.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Severus estaba confundido.

—¿No vas a intentar detenerme? ¿No piensas pedirme que me quede? —Harry estaba ahora de frente a Severus, mirándole fieramente a los ojos.

—¿Hablas del divorcio? —.

—¿Pues de qué otra cosa estaría hablando? —.

Severus se enojó al oír esto—Te recuerdo que tu fuiste quién lo puso sobre la mesa—.

—¡Porque pensé que ya no me amabas! ¡Estabas con el niño bonito de Marcus! —.

—¡Y tú estabas con tu “adonis de chocolate” bisexual y casado! ¿¡Esa es tu forma de amarme!?—Le gritó Severus en replica.

Harry estaba hirviendo de rabia, pero en el fondo sabía que era un intento desesperado de evitar la tragedia. No quería el divorcio. Y no lo quería, no porque hubiera acabado su historia con Víctor, sino porque luego de estas semanas en que estuvieron en el limbo y apáticos, se dio cuenta de que se buscó un amante para que Severus lo volviera a ver.

Severus sabía que Harry no estaba provocando esta pelea solo porque sí. Era un grito desesperado que lo estaba instando a reclamarlo de nuevo, de decirle que no quería el divorcio. Severus solo tenía que tomarlo. Podía tener de vuelta a Harry, pero no se atrevía ¿Y si volvían a la misma rutina, a las mismas cosas, mismos problemas?

—Maldita sea Severus, _¡Flipendo!_ —El hechizo salió de la nada, ya que Harry tenía siempre su varita a la mano y bien oculta. Severus se apartó del hechizo y desde el suelo gritó su respuesta, siempre guardaba su varita en la manga.

 _—¡Expelliarmus!_ —Harry evitó el hechizo por poco y lanzó varias maldiciones en dirección de Severus.

La pelea no terminó hasta que Harry lanzó una _Bombarda_ al sillón más grande y este estallo, cubriéndolos de relleno y jirones de tela. En la confusión del estallido, Severus tacleo a la manera muggle a su aun esposo y lo tiro al suelo, sosteniendo sus muñecas y usando su cuerpo para mantenerlo en el suelo.

—¡Suéltame Severus! —Severus solo se presionó más contra Harry—¡Te digo que me sueltes! —Harry soltó lagrimas que eran mezcla de frustración y dolor, y de esperanza cuando vio algo que pensó que no volvería a ver en su esposo—Suéltame—Dijo Harry quedamente.

—No—Fue toda la respuesta de Severus antes de proceder a asaltar la boca de su esposo en un beso que estaba derritiendo el hielo que se había formado en sus corazones e insuflaba un nuevo fuego en ambos.


	4. Capítulo 4

*****ADVERTENCIA: aquí habrá algo de juegos de rol amo-esclavo, lo que incluye juegos de sensibilidad sensorial, palabrotas y algunas cosillas más, así que si no es tu taza de té, no digas que no se te advirtió*****

—Suéltame—Dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, luego del brutal y delicioso asalto de parte de Severus a su boca.

—He dicho que no—Contestó Severus, empezando a lamer el cuello de su esposo mientras mantenía su agarre firme en las muñecas de Harry y procuraba mantener a Harry sometido debajo suyo.

—Severus—Severus chupó justo encima de la vena yugular y succiono con saña—¡Nhgh! ¡Ahh! —Harry gimió ante el doloroso chupetón que estaba siendo marcado en su cuello. Sabía que esa marca de amor no había manera de cubrirla con un Glamour ya que se veía algo extraño debajo de él y solo tendría la opción del maquillaje o el cuello de tortuga y aún era un clima cálido.

Harry sintió y escucho más que ver, cuando su camiseta fue rasgada y su pecho quedo al descubierto. Severus siguió su camino hacia abajo sin dejarle moverse, mientras sentía como esa boca lo estaba sensibilizando y exacerbando la pasión que amenazaba con consumirlo.

Era una lenta y sensual tortura, cruel en tantos aspectos. Su miembro ya estaba duro y le dolía al no poder frotarse o liberarse de algún modo y esa boca, esa maldita boca que solo le estaba marcando como si fuera ganado, diciéndole a cualquiera que la viera, que él tenía dueño, que le pertenecía a Severus.

El frío de un hechizo recorrió su piel cuando se encontró sin ropa mientras Severus seguía completamente vestido, poniéndolo en clara desventaja, ya que su sensibilizado cuerpo reaccionaba a las distintas texturas de la ropa de Severus.

Severus estaba haciendo esto a propósito, Harry lo sabía y no estaba resistiéndose más, pero estaba gustándole sentirse sometido a su esposo. Severus fue más allá y luego de llegar al vientre de Harry y llenarlo de sus marcas, se separó de él sin despegar su pelvis y manteniendo su agarre sobre sus muñecas, empezó a balancear su abultada entrepierna contra el miembro desnudo de Harry.

Harry estaba convirtiéndose en una masa gelatinosa que solo gemía ante el roce de la tela sobre su miembro—¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? Pequeño insaciable—Severus lanzó otro hechizo no verbal sin varita y ahora él también estaba desnudo, dejando que su erecto miembro se rozara contra él de Harry—¿Esto es lo que quieres pequeña puta? —Harry gimió cuando los dos miembros empezaron a rozarse con más ahínco—Sí, esto es lo que quieres—Severus tenía esa sonrisa torcida de suficiencia.

Severus empezó a frotarse más y más hasta que Harry estalló y empezó a arrojar semen contra su estómago. Severus aún no alcanzaba el clímax y no pensaba hacerlo así. Con otro hechizo no verbal y sin varita, puso unas esposas en las muñecas de Harry y dejo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza así como una mordaza en su boca, que le impediría hablar. Luego tomo el semen que cubría el vientre de su esposo y con sus dedos lo llevó hasta su fruncida entrada.

Tardo unos minutos en prepararlo, ya que Harry tenía semanas sin actividad sexual penetrativa y Severus no quería dañarlo… no más de lo que pensaba hacerlo, es decir. Harry intentaba gemir pero la mordaza le impedía decir algo, así que Severus aprovecho esto y penetro a su esposo de una estocada. Harry gritó ahogado por la mordaza y soltó una lagrima ante la intrusión, pero Severus no se movió hasta minutos después y empezó con un ligero vaivén que se sintió algo molesto.

No duro mucho el vaivén hasta que Severus subió sus piernas hasta sus hombros y entonces empezó a embestirlo en serio, dando varias veces con su punto dulce y enviando a Harry hasta arriba en la estratosfera.

Severus sentía como las paredes de su esposo empezaban a estrecharlo rítmicamente, indicando que a pesar de los gritos y gemidos ahogados de Harry, lo estaba disfrutando. La piel de Harry estaba enrojecida y Severus se aferraba a las caderas de Harry mientras embestía con furia animal, sus rodillas le iban a pasar factura al día siguiente, pero ¡dioses! Estaba disfrutando esto.

Rápidamente, desapareció con un movimiento de sus manos las esposas y la mordaza y lo primero que salió de los labios de Harry fue—¡Más! ¡Más, Severus! —Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraban y sus manos seguían arriba de su cabeza mientras dejaba que Severus lo penetrara como si fuera su juguete sexual.

Severus cambió ligeramente el ángulo y obligo a Harry a respingar cuando dio de lleno en aquel nudo de nervios y envió una corriente de electricidad a todo su cuerpo—¿Te gusta Harry? ¿Te gusta que haga esto? —Severus volvió a embestir con saña y Harry respingo al tiempo que soltó un gritito—Mira cómo me succiona tu agujero, como no me deja ir, te gusta que mi polla se entierre en ti ¿Verdad pequeña puta? —Severus volvió a embestir, haciendo que Harry gritara de placer.

—Sí, lo amo ¡A-amo tu polla en mí! —Harry jadeaba y estaba llevando sus manos hacia su miembro cuando Severus lo detuvo.

—No, no harás eso sin mi permiso, te vas a correr sin tocarte—Severus no soltó las muñecas de Harry sino que las sostuvo cerca suyo y siguió embistiendo cada vez más fuerte en el punto dulce, haciendo que el placer fuera tal, que estaba empezando a ser doloroso.

—P-por favor, Sev. Me duele—Los gimoteos de Harry solo estaban encendiendo más la libido de Severus así que levanto a Harry y lo pego a su pecho, cambiando el ángulo de la penetración, Ahora Harry estaba brincando sobre su regazo y cruzando las piernas detrás de la espalda de Severus.

—¿Te gusta así? —.

—Sí, m-me gusta—Severus seguía manteniendo el ritmo y logro localizar de nuevo la próstata de su esposo, haciendo que los saltos de Harry fueran más arriba de lo que esperaba.

—Córrete para mí—Los ojos de Severus ya estaban nublándose por el placer, y cuando Harry aprisiono su miembro con tal estrechez, Severus apenas pudo contener el grito que amenazaba con escapar de su boca mordiendo el hombro de Harry, mientras se vaciaba en su interior y Harry lo hacía en medio de ellos. Harry si gritó cuando sintió las dos sensaciones contrarias, el dolor de la mordida y el placer de su orgasmo.

Ambos estaban jadeando y continuaban en su posición, Severus de rodillas y Harry encima suyo, mientras sus pechos estaban pegados y sus brazos rodeando al otro. Severus seguía enterrado en el interior de Harry mientras su polla se ablandaba y Harry no quería sacar la cara de entre el cuello y cabello de Severus.

Pronto, la posición empezó a ser incomoda y Harry los Apareció a ambos en la habitación de Severus, que antes había sido su habitación de ambos. Severus se separó de Harry, pero solo se tumbó al lado suyo, dejando que Harry se acercara a él. Harry se acurruco a su lado y empezó a gimotear. Luego empezó a llorar y Severus lo abrazó hasta que se calmó.

—¿Sev? —Dijo Harry por fin, luego de hacerse calmado, sin salirse del abrazó de Severus.

—¿Sí? —.

—No quiero que nos separemos—.

—Eso ya quedo establecido—.

—Quiero decir, no quiero que regresemos y volvamos a lo mismo, eso nos llevara a separarnos de nuevo—.

Severus pensó en esto. Harry tenía razón. No podían cometer los mismos errores—Está bien, te prometo que trabajaremos en expresarnos mejor. Si lo miras bien, todo fueron errores de comunicación. Ambos no fuimos capaces de expresar lo que queríamos y caímos en lo que creíamos era una rutina normal de pareja—Severus le dio un beso a las sienes de su esposo.

—¿Entonces, que quieres? —Preguntó Harry tímidamente.

—Me gusta el control—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Me gusta ser el que mande. En la cama, quiero decir. Me gusta la idea de las ataduras, algo de dominio, las nalgadas, ya sabes—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Entonces es una suerte que tenga cierto gusto por la sumisión ¿No? —.

Severus asintió—¿Sev? —Severus gruño en respuesta—¿Por qué los chupetones? —.

—Eran para borrar las huellas de tu amante—.

—¿Entonces yo también puedo marcarte? —.

Severus pensó en esto—¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

—Solo quiero que uses algo que te dé, no sé, alguna joya o algo así—Harry se ruborizo.

—Te diré que haremos, buscaremos algo que ambos podamos usar y así sabremos que nos pertenecemos ¿Qué opinas? —Severus acercó más a Harry contra él y Harry suspiro, sabiéndose en brazos de su esposo.

—Está bien—Un sonoro bostezó, alertó a Severus de que Harry pronto estaría dormido y jaló como pudo las sabanas y los cubrió a ambos.

—Dulces sueños mi amor—Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Harry antes de sucumbir al sueño y se durmió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó, se encontró que estaba solo y por un momento pensó que quizás todo había sido un sueño, hasta que sintió el dolor característico en su trasero de una intensa actividad y le dolía el cuello y varias partes del cuerpo.

Cuando miro su pecho, encontró múltiples marcas de amor y tocándose el hombro, sintió la hinchazón de la mordida de Severus. Harry sonrió. Él y Severus habían hablado y sabía que el divorcio ya no estaba sobre la mesa. Hoy le diría a Severus que enviaran un mensaje a Draco de que detuviera el proceso y quemara los papeles.

Afortunadamente para ambos, el día anterior era viernes, lo que les daba todo el fin de semana antes de tener que regresar a trabajar en la tienda para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo marcharía de ahora en adelante su matrimonio.

Con cuidado, Harry fue hasta el baño y busco en el armario de medicamentos hasta encontrar la poción para el dolor. La bebió completa cuando la encontró y el dolor empezó a disminuir hasta desaparecer. Busco algo de su ropa, por si acaso había aún algo en el armario y se encontró con que toda su ropa seguía ahí, toda la ropa que había dejado cuando se movió al cuarto de visitas, seguía ahí bajo un hechizo de estasis.

—Pensé varias veces en dejarla en tu nueva habitación, pero por alguna razón, no pude—Harry volteó hacia la voz, que era Severus—Supongo que en el fondo, no podía darme por vencido contigo—.

—Sev, yo…—Harry se calló, pero Severus lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a levantar la cara.

—No, Harry, no más callarse, dime lo que estabas pensando—.

—Lo siento, creo que ya lo dije muchas veces. Yo solo quería varias cosas y jamás te las dije. Quería que no me trataras como una delicada princesa y por otro lado, si quería esa delicadeza. Me gusta cuando eres rudo en el sexo, pero luego eres tierno conmigo ¿Tiene eso sentido? —.

—Harry ¿Sabes cómo es el BDSM? —.

—Algo, pero no estoy seguro—.

—Ven, desayunemos luego de que te vistas y te explicare algunas cosas—.

Harry hizo lo que le sugirieron y alcanzó a su marido en la cocina. La sala de estar ya había sido reparada por Severus y le había hecho su desayuno favorito de huevos con pan tostado y tocino encima. La comida estuvo sumida en un cómodo silencio y una vez desterrados los platos al fregadero, empezaron su conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—Harry, parte del problema que tuvimos es que no pudimos expresar nuestros deseos y temores. A pesar de haber estado juntos todos estos años, en el fondo, siempre creí que podías haberlo hecho mejor y creo que inconscientemente empecé a sabotear nuestra relación, alejándome emocionalmente de ti. De ahí que no me fuera fácil expresar mis emociones. Creo que una de las cosas que me dijiste es que debería ser más abierto con respecto a lo que siento, incluidas las palabras de afecto—.

—Y mi parte del problema es que siempre esperaba que tu adivinaras lo que quería o necesitaba y me frustraba cuando no hacías las cosas, pero era injusto porque no podías saber lo que yo quería si yo mismo no lo expresaba—.

—Así es, pero esas dos cosas, son cosas en las que necesitamos trabajar para corregir y llegar a acuerdos. Pero ambos coincidimos en que respecto a lo sexual, tenemos una buena posibilidad de obtener lo que ambos queremos: tú tienes un gusto por ser sumiso y yo, tengo un gusto por el dominio—.

—¿Qué estas proponiendo? —Preguntó Harry con la cara roja pero la mirada interesada.

—Que podríamos experimentar algunas escenas que ambos acordemos, como la de maid-gato que querías—.

—¿¡En serio!? —Harry estaba ansioso de probar esa fantasía.

—¿Qué opinas de llevarla a cabo en estos momentos? —La mirada oscura de Severus era deseo puro y Harry se encontró arrastrando a su esposo escaleras arriba hasta su alcoba. Dejo a Severus sentado en la cama y luego de convocar el disfraz desde su recamara, fue al baño y se lo puso.

—¿Me veo bien? —.

—Sí, pero creo que podemos hacerlo mejor—Severus trasfiguro una prenda de ropa que estaba encima en un collar de gato con un triskele y una serpiente grabados en el cuero, poniéndoselo a Harry en el cuello. Luego, lanzo un hechizo sobre las orejas y la cola, dándoles movimiento que estaría acorde a las emociones de Harry.

Severus limpió con dos golpes de varita la habitación y transfiguro su cama en una de cuatro pilares con mascadas de seda negra atadas a cada pilar. Luego, lanzó varios hechizos y uno dedicado a cerrar la casa a cualquier contacto. Finalmente, lanzó un _Patronus_ y mando un mensaje urgente a Draco.

Harry sonrió cuando escucho el mensaje.

—¿Crees que Draco lo hará sin preguntas? —.

—Sí, no se veía feliz cuando le pedimos que hiciera el divorcio. Creo que esperaba que pudiéramos reconciliarnos y por eso puso tanta burocracia—.

—Slytherin hasta el final—.

—Si—Severus se sentó en la cama y palmeo a su lado—Bueno, señor Potter-Snape, ¿En que estábamos? —.

Harry sonrió y se subió a la cama, sentándose como un gato al lado de Severus—Bienvenido Amo, ¿Qué va a querer? ¿Un baño? ¿La cena? ¿O a mí? —Las orejas de Harry se movían cándidamente mientras su cola se movía alegremente de un lado a otro. La cola estaba pegada con magia a la altura del coxis, de forma que le daba a Severus acceso total a todo Harry sin quitarle completamente el disfraz.

—A ti. Pero primero debo premiar a mi gatito ¿El gatito quiere leche? —.

—¿Leche? —Harry parpadeo confundido, hasta que vio que Severus se sacaba el miembro del pantalón.

El flácido miembro estaba cobrando vida con el bombeo que le estaba dando Severus hasta ponerlo duro—Sí, quiero darle a mi gatito su leche. Ha sido un buen gatito—Severus se subió bien a la cama y se puso de rodillas al igual que Harry quién tenía su cara a la altura del inhiesto miembro—Chupa gatito—.

Harry obedeció y tomo aquel miembro en su boca, lamiendo y chupando con fruición mientras Severus revolvía el cabello de Harry y acariciaba las orejas de su gatito. El hechizo que Severus le había lanzado, le daría la sensibilidad que tendría un gato en esa parte y Harry empezó a ronronear (literalmente como gato) ante las caricias de Severus en sus orejas.

Llevó más profundo el miembro de su esposo y siguió el ritmo de la succión hasta que sintió que Severus se tensaba y llenaba su garganta con su “leche”. Su cola se movía rápidamente pero de buena forma. Harry sacó el miembro aun duro de su boca y lamió el resto de semen. Severus observó a Harry y había un pequeño hilo de semen en la comisura de su boca.

—¿Qué desea ahora el amo? —Las orejas y cola de Harry se movían con alegría y expectación.

—Voltéate. Quiero estar dentro de mi gatito—Harry obedeció y Severus se quitó rápidamente la ropa con un hechizo sin varita y convoco el lubricante de su buró. No hubo necesidad de preparar mucho a Harry, ya que seguía distendido de la noche anterior y Severus penetro a Harry por debajo de su falda, entrando de una sola estocada.

—¡Miau! —Harry maulló ante la intrusión y descubrió que Severus había lanzado más hechizos, ya que empezó a rascarle las orejas y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ronronear otra vez.

—¿Te gusta gatito? ¿Te gusta mi polla dentro de ti? —.

—Sí, amo, sí, me gusta su polla en mí—La cola de Harry se enrosco alrededor de la cintura de Severus, instándolo a acercarse más hacía Harry.

—Que buen gatito eres—Por fortuna para Severus, pudo desterrar el disfraz, la parte de maid, dejando las orejas y cola de Harry, así como su collar. En la parte del cuello, había un anillo que Severus usaría en este momento.

Metió uno de sus dedos y jalo a Harry hacía él. Harry tuvo que levantar el cuerpo por la inercia y sintió como el ángulo de penetración cambiaba. Instintivamente, Harry agarro las mascadas con sus dos brazos, y se ayudó con ellas para sostenerse, mientras Severus empezaba a embestirlo en serio, haciendo que la cama se moviera.

—Amo, m-más, más duro, amo—.

—¿Quieres más gatito? —.

—¡S-sí a-amo! ¡Sí! ¡Más! —.

Severus soltó el collar de Harry y agarró a su esposo de las caderas y aumento la fuerza de las embestidas. Harry se aferró más a las mascadas para evitar caerse y en un momento dado, Severus soltó una de sus manos de las caderas de Harry y la llevó hasta su miembro, empezando a masturbarle.

—Vamos gatito, quiero que te corras—Severus dijo eso en los oídos humanos de Harry, pero procedió a morder con delicadeza las orejas de gato y eso fue demasiado estímulo para Harry quien se corrió con un gritó al tiempo que se desplomaba en la cama.

Severus siguió embistiendo en el colapsado Harry pero pronto se le unió en el clímax y cayó sobre la espalda de Harry, quién lo acariciaba con la cola de gato. Severus se separó de Harry y luego jalo al mismo con él, de forma que ambos estaban boca arriba sobre la cama.

Harry se quedó desnudo, con los apliques de gato sobre si, y acariciaba el collar transfigurado con cierta regularidad. Severus tuvo una idea de que podría regalarle a Harry y empezó a hacer planes para la tarde.

A la hora de la comida, un mensajero mágico llego a la casa de ambos y Harry, que estaba en la habitación de arriba durmiendo una siesta, no se enteró del paquete que recibió Severus, hasta que Severus le dio el obsequio antes de la cena.

Severus había pedido vía lechuza con entrega inmediata, un par de collares de cuero con el símbolo de triskele, uno con una serpiente grabada y el otro con un león. Los collares serían su símbolo de pertenencia mutua. Harry se abalanzó sobre su esposo luego de que este le puso el collar y estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Severus tuvo que tomar varias pociones pimentónicas, pero valió la pena por ver a su “gatito” satisfecho. Ambos tenían mucho camino que recorrer pero estaban en la dirección correcta. mientras Harry dormía en sus brazos, Severus se preguntó si Harry estaría de acuerdo en conservar el disfraz de maid-gato. Le gustaba cuando ronroneaba y movía esas lindas orejas mientras le hacía cosas sucias y pecaminosas a su esposo. además la cola era muy suave y expresiva.

* * *

En otro lado, un feliz Draco Malfoy se divertía reduciendo a cenizas los infames papeles de divorcio. Sus instintos estaban callados por fin, y sabía, bastante en el fondo, que había hecho una buena acción evitando que esos dos se separaran.

Bueno, nadie tenía que saber que tenía un lado Hufflepuff con esos dos. Era evidente que ambos eran el uno para el otro.


	5. Epílogo

*****ADVERTENCIA: aquí continúan los juegos de rol de Harry y Severus y algo de spanking*****

Harry estaba nervioso y no tenía idea de por qué. Estaba por entrar a un jardín que Hermione le había rentado a Severus y él y sus amigos estaban esperándolos en dicho jardín. Todo estaba puesto y listo para este espectáculo. Harry respiró hondo y salió de la habitación por la terraza.

El jardín tenía una especie de “túnel” hecho con plantas donde flores de color rojo y violeta colgaban de las hojas y al lado del túnel, había hileras de sillas donde estaban sentados sus amigos. Al final del túnel, frente a un altar, estaba un juez de paz y Severus esperándolo, con una sonrisa que se veía extraña en el adusto hombre, pero que todos sus amigos conocían bien.

Era la sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando miraba a Harry.

Minutos después de que Harry llegó hasta el altar, y luego de un intercambio de votos sencillo, el juez de paz declaro a ambos hombres “casados” bajo la ley muggle y todos los asistentes aplaudieron cuando la pareja se besó, alzando sus varitas y lanzando chispas de colores que iluminaron el jardín de bella forma.

El grupo se dispersó, diciéndole al juez de paz que se retiraban al salón de la recepción para continuar y Hermione se ofreció a Aparecerlo en el. Hermione había conseguido un juez de paz squib, así que no tenían que fingir no ser magos. El juez acepto y pronto, ambos se vieron rodeados del ambiente de fiesta que había en el salón de baile de la mansión Malfoy de Francia.

En el salón de baile, había un círculo de runas donde el juez se limitó a ser observador mientras los amigos más cercanos de la pareja, es decir, Hermione Granger Weasley y Ron Weasley-Granger, así como Draco y Astoria Malfoy, fungían como los testigos de la renovación de votos de la pareja.

Era el onceavo aniversario de Severus y Harry.

La magia volvió a enlazar a la pareja, renovando sus promesas de amor eterno y esta vez, los hilos que los unían eran más gruesos que en su primera ceremonia, señal de que la pareja había profundizado en su afecto y cuidado.

Harry no podía pedir nada mejor para su primer aniversario luego de que se había reconciliado con su esposo. Severus y él habían hablado y hecho acuerdos y estaban trabajando con un consejero matrimonial para resolver sus problemas de comunicación, pero ambos estaban decididos a superar sus problemas.

Severus le propuso a Harry la renovación de votos luego de una interesante sesión en su remodelada habitación de invitados que ahora era su “sala de juegos”, una sesión de Harry-gato.

Habían dedicado varias semanas a conseguir los juguetes, disfraces y la cama a su gusto. El disfraz de gato era uno de sus favoritos, pero Harry lo que más amaba de sus cosas era su collar, el símbolo de que pertenecía a Severus y él le pertenecía.

Mientras ambos hombres bailaban abrazados, rodeados de sus más queridos amigos, los dos hombres pensaban en cómo casi pierden su matrimonio y en que, a pesar de todo, ese casi divorcio fue lo mejor que le había pasado a su matrimonio. Ahora habían renovado sus votos, su vida sexual era inmejorable y ambos sabían que se amaban más que nada.

Severus se acercó al oído de su esposo y le susurro—¿Gatito quiere su leche? —Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Severus le daba “esa” mirada—Te compre algo nuevo. ¿Recuerdas ese disfraz de gato completo? Pensé que te gustaría renovar tu personaje—Severus acercó a Harry más a su cuerpo, de forma que su erección fuera muy notoria contra la ingle de su esposo—No sabes cómo quiero verte en ese disfraz, mi gatito—.

Harry estaba derritiéndose contra Severus mientras escuchaba todo lo que Severus quería hacerle—Quiero amarrarte a la cama y que me la chupes. Ese lindo disfraz tiene un cierre justo en medio de las nalgas, de forma que podre metértela sin problemas. ¿La sientes como esta? Imagínala dentro de ti, moviéndose una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, golpeando ese punto dulce que te hace gritar—.

Severus movió lentamente en círculos su ingle, ocultos entre la masa de cuerpos bailando a su alrededor, de forma que nadie los veía frotarse uno contra el otro. Iba bailando de lado, de forma que los fue alejando de la pista, hacia uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Draco le había dicho que dejaría un traslador en la sala de estar principal, para que ellos pudieran huir de ahí, pero antes, tenía que poner a tono a su gatito.

Harry se vio puesto contra una de las paredes revestidas de terciopelo, presionado por todo el duro cuerpo de Severus, mientras este mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrándole más cosas al oído con esa voz que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Severus sonreía mientras observaba a su esposo ponerse más y más cachondo con cada minuto. Con habilidad, saco el miembro de Harry de su prisión de tela, y mordió ligeramente el cuello de su amante, haciendo que este gimiera mientras lo masturbaba al tiempo que le hablaba—Veo que mi gatito está ansioso. ¿Quieres correrte, mi gatito? —Harry soló gimió y asintió—No tienes permitido hacerlo gatito. Tienes que tener mi polla en tu culo para dejarte hacerlo. Primero te daré unas cuantas nalgadas por qué has sido muy bueno y luego, vas a chupármela y yo te la chupare también. Luego te amarrare, cuando tu trasero este menos rojo y entrare en ti, lentamente, haciendo que la sientas por completo. Luego voy a embestirte duramente hasta que te corras y te llenare de mi leche ¿Quieres eso mi gatito? —.

—S-sí. Quiero tu leche, y quiero tu polla en m-mí. P-por favor S-Severus. No aguanto m-más—Severus seguía masturbando a Harry y antes de que se corriera, paro del todo y metió rápidamente su miembro casi morado por contener su clímax en el pantalón. harry estaba frustrado pero se aguantó, sabiendo que sería recompensado. Casi corrieron hasta la sala para agarrar el traslador y aterrizaron en un hotel cinco estrellas con vista al mar. Severus estaba seguro de que había elegido bien. El hotel era famoso por ser una escapada romántica/sexual.

La habitación era lujosa y tenía muchos muebles especiales para posiciones que probarían más adelante. La cama había sido preparada tal como la había pedido y tenía suaves mascadas de seda atadas en cada pilar.

Harry estaba en la cama, bastante enojado y se veía que aún estaba muy cachondo—¿¡No me vas a dejar así!? —.

—Claro que no mi gatito—Severus saco su varita de la manga y Harry se encontró que su traje había desaparecido y ahora estaba vestido con el nuevo disfraz de gato que le había prometido su esposo, incluso su collar exhibía un cascabel. Severus se desnudó con otro pase de varita y tenía su miembro duro dirigido a su esposo.

Harry noto que Severus se veía imponente con solo esa tira de cuero aprisionando sus testículos, garantizando que Severus no se correría hasta satisfacer del todo a Harry. El collar de Severus tenía un dije en forma de león con un rayo y con un último pase de varita, sintió como su recto había sido distendido y preparado, además de sentir la presión de la cinta de cuero alrededor de sus testículos.

Severus había pensado en todo.

Harry se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y levanto su trasero coquetamente hacia Severus, instándolo a montarlo. Severus beso el trasero de su esposo antes de correr el cierre y dejar al descubierto esas deliciosas protuberancias para luego, proceder a darle unas nalgadas, haciendo que Harry gritara de placer ante los azotes.

Una vez que sus nalgas estuvieron rojas, Severus insto a Harry a acostarse boca arriba, y él se colocó sobre su esposo, pero de forma que su cara quedara hacia sus pies. Harry tomo en su boca el inhiesto miembro de Severus, mientras Severus hacía lo propio con el de Harry. Ambos estuvieron chupándose mutuamente, gimiendo ante el contacto de sus bocas sobre sus partes nobles. Si no fuera por las cintas de cuero, ambos ya se hubieran corrido.

Cuando empezó a ser demasiada estimulación, Severus soltó el miembro de su esposo, y se quitó de él, pero colocándose ahora de frente a las piernas abiertas de Harry, quién se veía positivamente lujurioso con el disfraz de gato. Su cola se movía en todas direcciones con ansiedad y su mirada vidriada, así como esas orejas que parecían moverse con placer… Severus procedió a hacer lo que le prometió a su esposo y empezó a amarrar las piernas de Harry en los pilares de la cama.

Luego se levantó de la cama y amarró los brazos de Harry—¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? —Harry asintió—Que buen gatito eres. Enseguida te daré tu lechita mi minino—.

Severus se colocó entre las piernas amarradas de su esposo, que estaban completamente abiertas, tomo esas piernas y uso sus hombros para apoyarlas y penetro con medida parsimonia a Harry, quién gimió ante la intrusión, pero no de dolor (un poco, quizás), sino porque llevaba toda la noche esperando esto.

Tal como le había dicho su esposo, pudo sentir cada centímetro de aquella amada polla entrando en él, llevándolo al límite, y cuando por fin estuvo completamente en su interior, Severus tomo sus caderas y empezó a penetrarlo brutalmente.

—¡Oh merlín! ¡Oh dioses! ¡Más duro, Severus! —Severus obedeció la dulce orden y embistió aún más duro a su esposo haciendo rechinar la cama.

Harry gemía y se retorcía con cada embiste y cuando Severus pensó que moriría si no se corría, como pudo, desató la cinta que aprisionaba sus testículos y dejó que su semen corriera dentro de su esposo, bombeando cada vez más duro y profundo, dentro de Harry. Harry se retorcía aún más, absorto en el placer de ser llenado con el semen caliente y generoso de Severus.

Severus se retiró de su esposo y observo fascinado como su follado agujero rezumaba su liberación. Tomó un poco con sus dedos y deslizó esos dedos sobre la boca de Harry que rápidamente tomo aquellos dedos y los chupo hasta limpiarlos. Severus coloco su miembro goteante aun de semen a la altura del rostro de Harry y este procedió a lamerlo, justo como un gato, dejándolo limpio.

Harry entonces observo a su esposo ir hacia su olvidado miembro que estaba aún duro y con las venas palpitando. Severus tomó aquel miembro en su boca y estaba haciéndole una deliciosa felación. Harry estaba otra vez al borde del climax y esta vez, Severus por fin desató la cinta y pudo correrse dentro de la boca de su esposo, que trago cada mililitro de semen que expulso.

Harry estaba deshuesado y muy, muy satisfecho cuando observo a su esposo tragar un último trago de semen y luego relamerse los labios. Luego procedió a desatar a Harry y acostarse a su lado cuando terminó.

Ambos se abrazaron y Severus besaba las sienes de su esposo, dándole dulces palabras de amor y muchos mimos, caricias tiernas y dejaba que Harry escuchara los latidos de su corazón que lentamente iban calmándose hasta llegar al punto de reposo.

Severus tomó su varita que dejo en el buró y los limpió a ambos con un hechizo. Luego les puso pijamas y ahora ambos estaban vestidos con unas pijamas de shorts y camisas ligeras de algodón.

Luego de varios minutos así, Harry habló, mirando con arrobamiento a su esposo—Sev. Te amo—.

Severus sonrió, habían trabajado mucho este punto con el consejero—Y yo te amo a ti, lo sabes ¿No? —Harry asintió mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Severus—Te amo mi gatito. Me perteneces y nunca te dejare ir—.

—Lo sé Sev. Tú también eres mío—Severus besó una vez más dulcemente a su esposo y con un simple _Nox_ , apagó las luces de su habitación.

Estarían fuera de Inglaterra durante un mes para su segunda luna de miel, mientras Draco hacía el papeleo para la siguiente gran aventura de ambos: la adopción de dos niños de cabello negro que serían suyos cuando estuvieran de regreso.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota al margen:** Y se acabó. Gracias a todos por leer y espero les haya gustado esta “adaptación”. Hasta el último capítulo es casi toda la trama de la novelilla, el epílogo ya es un plus mío.
> 
> Por cierto, saque un Facebook por si alguien le interesa agregarme. No creo que lo use mucho, pero lo tendré por si luego algo pasa con mis plataformas, tener un lugar donde puedan encontrar mis historias de nuevo. El nombre de usuario es el mismo que aquí: silvergreenroyalty


End file.
